The Smash War
by mlevy3000
Summary: In a world where smash bros is a life or death game...
1. The beginning

**CONTENT NOT OWNED BY ME.**

It was a calm afternoon in the smash bros universe. All of the day's matches were done in the morning, because of the competitor's dinner that night at the battlefield mansion, in neutral territory. All the fighters where excited for a rare night off, but unknown to them, it would be their last. As it grew closer to the dinner, fighters made their way to the mansion and sat down in their respective groups. Most people fit into these categories; Main Characters, Sidekicks, DLC, Fire emblem, Pokémon, Villains, Royalty, and outcasts. But before the dinner was served, Master hand appeared at the podium.

"I have a Special announcement!" He stated. "We have 4 new characters." Most of the crowd moaned, as more characters meant less individual fighting time. But some were eager to have buddies in the game alongside them. 1 by 1, the fighters came out. First was Mewtwo. Technically a returner, he was met with clapping from most out of respect, but the 5 Pokémon as characters where ecstatic. Then came Ryu. Because he was a non-Nintendo character, he only got respect from the main characters and the other outside competitors such as Sonic, Pac-man, and Mega man. But he bonded most with Little Mac, as they were both true fighters. Then came Roy, another technical returner. All clapped for him, mostly notably the fire emblem table. Finally came Lucas, who was met with the most respect and clapping by far, and sat down next to Ness at the main table.

"Dinner is now served!" declared master hand as started to leave the podium. But before he could finish, another hand flew in impaled Master Hand.

"HeLLOO LadIES and GeNTleMan!" shouted this new hand, " I'm CraZZZZZZZZZZZy Hand! I'm In CHARGE NOW!" And so the reign of Crazy hand began. But that was 2 years ago.

Since then, many events have happened. The Main Characters Overthrew Crazy Hand a year later, and they took command of their own private mini-states, where characters could travel to battle each games champion. But Mario controlled more territory than the others, which made them pissed. Soon most of the mini-states collapsed, which brings us to the present day, riddled with war.

 **I HAVE SOME BASIC IDEAS ABOUT WHATS NEXTPLEASE SEND SOME MORE!**


	2. The Meeting

**CONTENT NOT OWNED BY ME.**

Mario sat at the head of an empty table, waiting. He checked his watch and sighed. 'They're late as usual.' He thought. 5 minutes passed. Finally, they entered the room. Link walked in sword in hand. He was followed by Fox, Kirby, Pit, and Pikachu with Lucario for translation. All of them sat down, obviously anxious.

Mario spoke up, "Welcome to our status assessment for April and May. We will now review the status of suspicious characters. But first, where the hell are DK and Samus?" Most of the others remained quiet, but Link stated "Donkey Kong wants no part of this, he just wants to be left alone in the DK jungle. And Samus is probably off on her own adventures."

Mario was noticeably pissed. "What can we do to get here in these meetings?" Mario exclaimed. He was met with small murmurs. "Alright, next topic, villains. What are their respective statuses?" Link answered first, "Ganondorf retreated, and is probably around the border of Zelda territory."

"Dedede and Wario are just eating at the mansion." Kirby added. Mario finished the topic. "Bowser ran underground and his whereabouts are unknown." Mario's last statement left the other heroes more nervous. "This meeting is over, just update on what we are all doing. And Fox, and you and Falco track down Samus?"

"Sure" Fox replied, as he jogged outside and hopped into his R-wing, and flew off back to Star Fox HQ. "I'll check in with Ness and Lucas and update them with what happened." Link stated as he shook Mario's hand and left. "I'll handle Ganon" Mario replied as Link left.

"Pika Pika Pika" Exclaimed Pikachu, obviously excited. "He said that we Pokémon will rally our other Pokémon in the search for our leader, Mewtwo." Lucario and Pikachu then left. "Mario, I'm going to Fire Emblem HQ to make sure all hell hasn't broken loose." Kirby said. Mario nodded. He looked at Pit, who finally said, "I'll head back to Palutena's Temple, then search for Dark Pit." He flew off.

Mario sat and watched as Pit disappeared into the sky. He then got out of his chair and walked through a hallway, before turning into another room where Peach and Luigi sat. "Mario, how did it go?" Luigi asked.

"The meeting went very well." He replied, "But go grab your cart, the two of us need to track down Ganondorf."

Luigi shuddered. "Ganon…" He whimpered. "Okay." He ran off to go suit up. "Don't forget the power-ups, Luigi!" Mario shouted. He turned to Peach. "What are your plans for today?"

"Mario, Zelda and Rosalina are coming over for tea." "That's good." Mario responded, "At least someone can lead a normal life through all this chaos. Now I must get going." Mario jogged out into the hallway and into a very advanced room, where Luigi sat in his kart. Mario got in his kart.

"Mushrooms" He asked. "Check." Luigi responded. "Fire flowers?"

"Check"

"Extra-Life?"

"Check"

"Ok, Lets-a Go!"

The two brothers started up their karts and Drove off towards the bridge connecting Mario-land with Zelda Territory.


End file.
